My Miley Niley One Shot
by xXNeverLetGoxX
Summary: it was inspired by the book dear john


**My Miley, **

i seriously don´t know how to start this letter, i don´t want to hurt you and me more then i already did in the past.

Our past...

What a topic, huh??

Since June 11th 2006 you are a past of my life, my family, my friends, you´re my inspiration, my saviour, the one for who i wake up in the morning.

Whe were so carefree back then, we hadn´t to worry about the paparrazzi all the time because we weren´t as huge as we are now..

We could just go out to Pinkperry and eat a frozen joghurt...you always loved it there, do you still go there??

Or we would go bikeriding, well you and would walk along by your side, and sing for you.

My girl, my girl, talkin bout Miley, Miley.....oh how miss those carefree times...

Or do you remember the tree in the park besides the old lake?

Do you still remember when we went there on June 20 2006 and worte our names in the wood with a heart around it? I checked it last week, it´s still there and you can stll read our names...it´s a miracle..like the cosmos doesn´t want to vanish our names, our faith away....

then in 2007 we went on tour together and we had the time of our lifes..

we laughed mostly of the time, we were just happy and yet still carefree..in the begging i might add...you remember when we would sneek out the hotels or the tour bus, just randomly walking around or just laying in each other arms under the stars, watching the sun rising..yeah i miss those times, do you???

Near the end, it became more and more comlicated with us, you and me together, the paparrazzi stalkin us constantly, the dancer flirting with you, am i to blame that i was jelaous??, the constanly fighting about stupid little things, but then it became worser and worser, the fights became bigger and bigger, you complaining bout that i don´t wanted to go public, my jelaousy of the boys and even my own brothers...

till it finally came to one of the worst days of my life: December the 19th 2007,

the day my heart got a hole, that can´t be fixed, not by you not by anyone, the hole in my heart is just to big to be healed again....do you know waht i´m talkin about??

Do you feel what i feel, do you ever felt what i have felt???

In 2008, i slowly began to replace you and you began to replace me, but it just didn´t work out for both of us, we realized we couldn´t be without eachother, the holes we left in eachother heart were just to big and we were to broken to be fixed by others....so we found our ways back in each others arms in spring 2009, happiest spring ever, may i add,

we reconnected, we became us again, we became ourselves again, our hearts were fixed, maybe not completly, but a whole part of it,

our souls were finally together again and we couldn´t be happier, but then Georgia and the movie and my world tour came in the way...

thunder striked again....we were apart again and somehow you still managed to come to our first show and sing our song on stage..but there i noticed the changing...your eyes didn´t sparkle as they used to be when you saw me, your smiles and kisses were forced, your hugs weren´t warm and comforting anymore, they were akward and uncomfortable,

the reconnaction with my family was akward and din´t went as good as planned, your smiles and hugs were forced once again and they noticed,

you didn´t goof around with Joe as you used to do,

you didn´t play with Frankie X-Box like you used to,

you didn´t have guitar battles with Kevinlike you used to,

you weren´t there anymore,

your real self, your happy self when you were with me and my family,

somehow you managed to fall out of love with me and in love with your co-star...

Did you feel lonely?, did you need someone to comfort you?,did you need someone to hold you?, why didn´t you call?

When you look at him now like you used to look at me, it breaks my heart,

when you kiss him like you kissed me, it breaks my heart a little more and more each time your beautiful pink lips touch his...

everytime i hear you whisper ´I Love You`in his ear, giggling sightly, like you used to with me, my heart breaks more and more till there´s nothing left to break anymore....

I can´t pretend anymore,

I´m done,

I Love You, I´ll always do and you know that,

but it´s over,

the final battle striked and he won,

he has your heart now, not me, he,

he hears your `I Love You´s´now,

i can´t fight anymore,

cause my heart is to broken to fight for something i lost...

Miley, you took my heart with you,

you took my soul with you,

you took my life with you,

i´m nothing without you,

so it´s the goodbye,

i need to let you go,

to be myslef again,

to find my happyness again,

it´s done,

Our Love, Our Friendship, everything we ever had,

Goodbye

One final time

I Love You

Yours Nicholas


End file.
